This invention lies in the field of internal combustion engines. More particularly, it is part of a crankcase ventilation system for internal combustion engines. Still more particularly it concerns the improved construction of a vapor filter cartridge which can be used in a volumetrically controlled crankcase ventilation system, such as that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,537.
In the prior art, various means have been devised for utilizing the combustible vapors which normally accumulate in the crankcase space of an internal combustion engine. These devices carry these combustible vapors to the intake manifold of the engine so as to minimize the flow of these hydrocarbons into the atmosphere, and also to conserve energy.
One such device which has been utilized for this purpose is the volumetrically controlled crankcase ventilation system to Oscar F. Jones which is illustrated and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,537. In this device, the crankcase vapors removed from the crankcase are first directed downward into a jar for the collection of the larger solid particles and liquid droplets, etc. The vapors are then reversed in direction, and are carried upward through perforations in a plate which divides the jar into two parts. The upper portion in the upper part of the jar contains a vapor filter cartridge. The bottom portion of the jar collects the waste products. The crankcase vapors then flow through the wall of the vapor filter cartridge, which comprises a sheet of metal perforated with openings and rolled in the shape of a cylinder, and about which has been wrapped a vapor filter cloth. The bottom end of the cylinder is covered by a plate which has a central opening through which the crankcase vapors pass by means of a tube, to the space below the plate. The upper end of the cartridge has a flange which is clamped in conjunction with a pair of gaskets, one above and one below the flange, so that the top support and cover structure can be clamped through a gasket to a flange of the vapor filter cartridge, and through a second gasket to the top edge of the containing jar or trap.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved construction of the vapor filter cartridge so as to eliminate the complex sealing structure of a flange and two gaskets, to seal the three parts together at the top of the jar, or trap.
It is another important object of this invention to provide a type of construction of the vapor filter cartridge to simplify the construction and minimize the number of parts required.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a type of vapor filter cartridge in which the semi-rigid wall construction of the cartridge is maintained but with a very large ratio of open area to support area, so that substantially all of the filter cloth which surrounds the metal frame is effective as a filter, and therefore the cartridge can serve for a maximum period of time for a given size of and surface area of the cartridge.